


Solutions Found

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Set after that episode where the Avengers save those aliens and their planet, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Sacrifice, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is captured as a virgin sacrifice.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Solutions Found

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 4th: Virgin Sacrifice](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190630657516/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-4)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

Steve tries again to brake his restraints, even knowing it was futile. He had been trying everything he could for the past 17 hours. This was humiliating. Nothing else in his life had come close to this moment, and he knew it was only going to get worse. Because there was no way he was going to get out of here without the help of his team, as loath as he was for them to see him like this.

He could already hear their teasing.

Really he should have realised that spreading the Avenger’s reach to space needed more training and consideration. They had gotten lucky the first few times, they (he) should have known that something like this could happen, that something could go wrong.

Steve looks down at the pit below him. The aliens cried out and danced around the pit. Apparently he was to be sacrificed to the creature that lives in there.

Everything had being going smoothly. The Avengers had been called out to help save the J’aakeq beings from annihilation, only Steve and Sam where available. Which was fine. They handled it without any problems.

It was when the J’aakeq beings threw a festival celebration to thank them that things when downhill. As it turned out the J’aakeq beings are a very sexual race and the festival celebration consisted multiple mass orgies. Steve had politely refused. It was just a small thing, but he didn’t particle want his first time to be an alien orgie. It was when he tried to explain himself that be got himself into this trouble.

In the J’aakeq culture, all those who remained virgin after the second coming of age where marked by their deities as sacrifice for the pit monster.

So that is where he was. Tied up, dressed up in what he assumes to be the ceremonial robes and staring down over the pit. He has no idea of where Sam is, though he doubts that Sam hadn’t noticed his absence. Hopefully Sam manages to get a call out for help.

Though he isn’t sure whether he would prefer to go through explaining this situation to the other Avengers or just jump into the pit.

He wasn’t in some flowy white dress, that was something at least.

The sound of jets draws his eyes upwards. Above him hovers the Avenjet. The doors open and Tony shoots out into the sky in his armour, moments after Sam joins him.

Steve feels somewhat useless as he watches as Tony and Sam chase the aliens away, unable to do anything to help.

* * *

Steve drops himself down into the co-pilots chair with a huff and straps himself in.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Cap” Tony says, noticing his sour mood. “We’ll keep this between us” he promises.

Steve sighs and leans back into the co-pilots chair, staring out into space. “But how long until something like this happens again?” he says dejectedly. As much as he hates to admit it, superhero-ing came with the worst and most uncomfortable of occupational hazards. Unfortunately today that meant being a virgin sacrifice. What if the news got out? He could imagine gossip travelling far in space, what with all the technology they have. What if the news got out and he was abducted, by human or alien, and made a virgin sacrifice again?

Tony laughs beside him. “What? You often get made a Virgin sacrifice?”

“No. You know what I meant. I just… think it would be smart if I took care of it now before it could become a problem again” Steve mutters to quietly, his face heating up.

Tony chokes beside him, having heard what he said. “What?” he croaks out, his eyes wide.

Well there goes the hope that Tony could possibly like him back. Steve groans, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

“Everything would be so much easier if I just got laid.” Steve grumbles before looking to Tony hopefully. “Maybe we could fuck? Sam’s asleep in the bunk and no one else is around.”

“I’m not going to fuck you, Steve” Tony says with a frown.

“Okay.” Steve says, heart in his stomach. “I understand”

“No.” Tony spits and Steve is started by the anger in his voice. “No, I don’t think you do understand.”

Steve feels the irritation well up inside of him, and he is thankful to feel something other than embarrassment. “What is there to understand? I think I understand just fine.” He snaps. “Why? I wouldn’t think it would be that big of a deal”

Tony turns on him, his face angry. “Because I might actually have _feelings_ for you? Have you _considered_ that? That I might actually _care_ for you enough to want your first time to be more than just some _mercy sex_ because I want the best for you. Not because you want to throw your _virginity_ away like some _fucking time bomb_? I actually _care for you_ and want you to be happy? And the thought of hurting you makes me sick. Have you considered that? That I don’t want it to be something you _regret?_ That _I_ don’t want to be something you regret? That you mean _more_ to me than some convenient fuck? HAVE YOU CONSIDERED _THAT_?” he shouts.

“You-” Steve sits up straighter in the chair. “You like me?”

“YES!” Tony screams.

Everything goes eerily silent. Steve finds he can’t do anything but stare at Tony.

Tony is pointedly not looking at him, his hands tapping irately on the steering yoke.

“I like you too,” he whispers.

Tony looks at him dubiously. “If you are just saying that so that I’d-”

“I’m not.” he says quickly, cutting Tony off. “I really do. Like you, that is”

“Sex would be a bonus though.” Steve blurts, “I wouldn’t mind sex”

“Is that so?” Tony says with a smirk. “We’ll work up to that maybe?”

“Yeah. I’d like that” Steve says. He musters up all the courage he can and ask “So… how about we get some burgers when we get back to earth? As a date.”

“Or…” Tony says, and Steve’s heart does an anxious flip. “I let JARVIS handle the controls and we head out to the back of the Avenjet. Reheat some instant meals, light some emergency candles, and lay out a thermal blanket. Have our first date in space?”

“Sounds like a plan”


End file.
